The present invention relates to paneling for forming or lining insulated enclosures, and is more particularly concerned with such paneling containing foamed core slabs and being joined to adjacent panels by means of an insulating stud.
Insulated panels are frequently utilized to provide a lining for refrigerated enclosures such as food processing rooms, cold rooms, milking parlors, butcher shops, slaughterhouses, and the like. In order to minimize heat leakage into such refrigerated enclosures it is important to provide a substantially continuous thermal barrier throughout the insulating lining, particularly in places where two adjacent panels are joined together.